The invention relates generally to prefabricated metal concrete construction forms and, more specifically, to a pour window formed in a prefabricated concrete construction form for the construction of curvital or planar concrete surfaces.
Concrete construction forms are generally prefabricated by the manufacturer for use in a particular application, such as corner forms, linear wall forms, or form parts for assembly on the job to form structures having a curved surface and the like. A concrete construction form that is transportable as a unit and adjustable for use in the construction of concrete structures having a planar or curved surface, or a combination of such surfaces, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,763. Such forms are assembled edge-to-edge and used in combination in a slip-forming operation to form wall structures wherein the assembly is moved in either a vertical or horizontal direction. When forming walls in the horizontal direction, two or more forms may be stacked vertically and moved as a unit. The vertical height of the forms may exceed that which can be efficiently or conveniently poured from the top of the combination of forms. It is, accordingly, preferred that means be provided for introducing concrete into the wall-forming void at points intermediate the height of the combination of forms.